


Tight Quarters

by whiteduck6



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Lot of referenced sex, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Thor is clueless, bruce just wants a break, brunnhilde is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteduck6/pseuds/whiteduck6
Summary: Loki and the Grandmaster find it hard to keep their activities private.





	Tight Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> whelp here we are again

The Grandmaster went with Loki, Thor, Bruce, and the Valkyrie as they escaped Sakaar for Asgard.

Loki knew they wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other. He didn’t know if he was coming back from Asgard. He couldn’t bear to let the Grandmaster not know his fate. 

Thankfully, the battle went well. He and Thor were able to overpower Hela. Loki asked the Grandmaster to stay out of it. “It’s a . . . personal matter,” Loki had said while they were in bed one night. 

“I won’t let you die,” the Grandmaster said seriously. “But I won’t interfere if you don’t want me to.”

Loki, Bruce, and the Valkyrie had escaped mostly unscathed. Thor came away rather worse for wear. 

Now they had nothing to do for the long flight home. 

The air of the ship was very uncomfortable. This discomfort was only inflamed during meals. Thor insisted they eat together - he said it was to “make sure everyone was keeping their strength up” but Loki knew it was to make small talk. It was thoroughly awkward.

“So, Loki,” Thor had said yesterday evening as he slurped up the strange white tails (noodles?), “what did you get up to today?”

Loki contemplated his answer. The Grandmaster had tried very hard to suck his brain out through his cock.

“Not much,” Loki said mildly, praying Thor wouldn’t ask anything else.

“We had a lot of fun,” the Grandmaster said suggestively. Bruce choked on his tails and quickly excused himself.

“How come he gets to leave?” Loki whined. 

“Bruce!” Thor called, then shrugged at the lack of response. “It’s okay,” he said, “we still have Brunnhilde.”

“Not if the Grandmaster isn’t careful,” the Valkyrie muttered into her soup. 

“This is . . . not ideal, I know,” Thor said. The Valkyrie scoffed. 

“But we have to deal with it,” Thor said. “It should take us about a week until we’re back on Earth, and we have to not kill each other until then.”

“A week?” Loki and the Valkyrie exclaimed at the same time.

“It’s not so bad,” the Grandmaster said, sliding a hand dangerously high up Loki’s thigh. “I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

“That’s my cue,” the Valkyrie said, taking her bowl with her as she disappeared down the halls of the ship.

Thor gave the Grandmaster a disapproving look, then left. Loki felt himself relax. “You have to go easy on them,” he said, “you don’t want to get Banner too mad, and Thor-“

“I know,” the Grandmaster said, pressing a kiss to Loki’s neck. “But they’re so fun to tease.”

“It’s all about them?” Loki pouted, climbing onto the Grandmaster’s chair to straddle him. 

“Of course, you’re always at the forefront,” the Grandmaster said. “Do you think I could fuck you over this table before they come back in?”

Loki shivered. “No,” he whispered, “but maybe later.”

“Hmm, I don’t want to wait that long,” the Grandmaster said, wrapping a hand around the back of Loki’s neck. “Let’s go back to our room. I’ll show you a good time.”

 

The next morning was no more relaxed. Loki had glamoured away the love bites the Grandmaster had left on his neck, but it was too late to make their shipmates un-hear the activities last night. No one would meet their eyes. 

“I slept very well last night,” the Grandmaster said. Loki wanted to create an illusion and leave, but some part of him wanted to see what happened.

“Really?” The Valkyrie said, looking at him with a mock-surprised expression. “Because I didn’t hear much sleeping going on.”

Loki glared at her, but the Grandmaster continued. “Oh, no, it was great,” he said.

The Grandmaster made very deliberate eye contact with Loki as he dragged his tongue across his spoon. Loki’s breath hitched in his throat and he looked away. 

“There’s other people here,” the Valkyrie said. 

“What?” the Grandmaster said. Thor was eating his breakfast as quickly as possible. Bruce looked like he was going to bolt any moment.

“I can only see my darling Loki,” the Grandmaster said, cupping Loki’s face. Loki pressed a daring kiss to the Grandmaster’s palm. 

“I’m done,” Thor said, “I’m going to, um, check stuff.” He hurried over to the sink, dumping his dishes in it with a piercing clatter. 

“I don’t want to see any of . . . this . . .” the Valkyrie said, gesturing at Loki and the Grandmaster, “so I’m going to go train.”

“I’m going to help Thor,” Bruce coughed out, hurrying away. 

“I’m beginning to see a pattern,” the Grandmaster said, leaning closer to Loki’s face. 

“Hmm,” Loki responded. “I’m not sure if Thor will survive this trip. He nearly combusts every meal.”

“I can certainly give him credit for trying to keep the peace,” the Grandmaster said. “It’s not easy.”

“I don’t think they’ll be coming back for a while,” Loki whispered, his lips brushing the shell of the Grandmaster’s ear. “Do you want to try the table?”

“Always, beloved,” the Grandmaster said, kissing Loki deeper. He shifted their positions, settling Loki on the table without ever parting their lips. The Grandmaster unlaced Loki’s trousers, dipping a hand inside to stroke Loki’s hard cock. Loki groaned into the Grandmaster’s mouth, stroking his hands across the Grandmaster’s chest. He pulled down the Grandmaster’s trousers. “We’re going to have to do this quick,” Loki breathed. 

“Ooh, exciting,” the Grandmaster said, pulling Loki off the table. “Turn around.”

Loki turned and bent over the table, his cock just barely brushing it. He and the Grandmaster had been going at it a lot in the past few days, but magical beings such as himself and the Grandmaster had more stamina than normal humans. He was already flushed with wanting.

“Here we go,” the Grandmaster said, sliding a finger into Loki’s magically-lubricated entrance. Loki keened, stretching his head back. The Grandmaster bit his ear and stroked the God’s neck, pressing just enough on the major veins to give him that beautiful feeling of lightheadedness. 

“Mm, please,” Loki breathed, “fuck me. We don’t have-mhm!-a lot of time . . .”

“Of course,” the Grandmaster said. Loki wasn’t as prepared as he normally would be, but it was okay. The Grandmaster’s cock felt bigger than normal, but Loki wanted it. He craved the pressure, on his throat, on his chest, in his body. The Grandmaster tenderly thrust into him, not rushing nearly as much as Loki would have liked. 

“Wait, wait,” Loki said, “I think-I think I hear Thor coming. We need to finish up.”

“Do you want to stop?” The Grandmaster asked.

“No, just, just hurry,” Loki said, guiding the hand on his throat to his cock. The Grandmaster fucked him a bit harder, a bit faster, a bit more frantically. Loki felt his release draw closer. 

“Mhm, hurry,” Loki said, reaching behind him to tangle his fingers in the Grandmaster’s hair. He felt a familiar presence in his mind.

The Grandmaster stroked his brain in just the right place to make him come hard. Loki bit his cheek so hard it bled, gasping out obscenities. The Grandmaster followed quickly after, releasing inside him. 

Loki frantically pulled his pants back up as he heard Thor’s familiar footsteps coming down the hall. He magicked away evidence of their activities and tried to make himself look normal. He glamoured away the flush on his face, but didn’t have time to fix his appearance. The Grandmaster looked thoroughly debauched and didn’t seem to care.

Thor turned the corner, looked at them, and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes flicked from the Grandmaster to Loki, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

“What was going on?” Thor asked tentatively. “I heard some noises.”

“Nothing,” Loki said, smiling as sweetly as he could. His legs were still shaky and his fingers wouldn’t quite stay still. 

Thor looked them over a bit more before deeming them fine. He walked back down the hall. Loki waited until his footsteps had completely disappeared before running a hand through his hair and releasing a breath.

“Dear Gods,” Loki muttered, “I thought we were found out.”

“We don’t have to try that again,” the Grandmaster said, “but thank you for going along with it.”

“No, it was good,” Loki purred, “but maybe not when it’s my brother who could catch us.”

“That’s fair,” the Grandmaster said. “Maybe when we’re on Earth.”

Loki smirked. “That sounds very pleasant."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it, i tried to keep the events as accurate to the movie as possible but if there's anything that seems weird to you please point it out! constructive criticismd is always welcome!


End file.
